


Call

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Endearments, F/M, Flirting, Hotels, Implied Het, Implied Sexual Cotent, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Military Background, Nighttime, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Porn Magazines, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Anticipation was simultaneously the best and worst part of anything.





	

Corkoran licked his lips as the phone rang and rang. God, it was hard not to start twisting the phone cord or tapping the receiver. Anticipation was simultaneously the best and worst part of anything.

Finally, “Front desk, Pine speaking, how can I help ?”

A bit of buggery, please. “Just wanted to say goodnight, Pine.”

No outward hesitation simply, “Goodnight, Mr. Corkoran.”

“It’s Major, actually. Had a nasty stint in Belfast, damned glad I got out before Iraq. Now that looked like it was awful work, the poor sods.”

“Ah, my apologies, sir. I’m glad you made it out of Belfast all right.”

That wasn‘t faux-politeness, that was genuine relief. Someone’d obviously had a bit of experience with warfare. Hmm, medic, maybe ? That seemed like it’d be right up Pine’s alley. “Aww, aren’t you the sweetest thing ? I appreciate that. Goodnight, love. Oh, and make sure you don’t stay up too early. I’d hate for you to be tired tomorrow night.”

“Uh, heh, of course not. Goodnight, Major Corkoran.”

He hung up the phone then lay back on the pillows and sighed. Not only was the man was gorgeous, but he had a lovely voice. Seriously, he didn’t know why Pine had gone for hotelier when he would’ve been an absolute serial killer in the audio erotic market. Well, he did know what Roper would be doing at the moment. Roper would be screwing Jed and trying desperately not to think about getting buggered by Pine. It was the best revenge considering Roper’s earlier remark.

It was a shame Pine hadn’t seen it proper to answer him about the mags earlier. Instinctively, he leaned over to pull open the side table’s bottom drawer. Oh, hello, nudie mags, long time no see. They were overdue to get reacquainted and Pine would make a very nice touchstone. It was too bad the real thing hadn't wanted to play with him, but the thing he liked about porn was that he could imagine the cock he wanted to suck with impunity. There was just something for him and Pine to work on next time that's all.


End file.
